Lost Cities One Shots
by MadelineEGlinski
Summary: This is a collection of random short stories that won't be longer than five chapters, one-shots, and other little Lost Cities related things. Enjoy!
1. Forward

**Disclaimer**

I **do not** own the KOTLC series, but I do own my OC's and plots.

The cover photo belongs to the amazing innona on Unsplash.

I edited it on Canva and Pixelmator.

 **Important**

I update really randomly so if you would like to know when I update, follow this story! 

**Synopsis**

Do I really need to do this?

*Sighs* Okay, so, this is a collection of random short stories that won't be longer than five chapters, one-shots, and other little Lost Cities related things. Enjoy! 

**Status**

Writing Completed (Sep 12, 2017-

Publishing Completed (Sep 12, 2017-


	2. Clipped Wings

He had been innocent once, Sophie thought as she looked out upon the field of golden grain, a little boy playing with his toy soldiers on the floor of the devil's den.

He was like an angel always bright and happy, never bringing anyone down with him. Always an angel.

But no one expects an angel to start the fire of war.

Especially, her. Sophie never expected him to leave. Yes, he was depressed and confused. And, yes, he loved his mother with all his heart, but, she always thought he would wake up and be his old, angelic self again.

"This feels like a nightmare," She whispered to herself, the golden field creating an illusion of liquid gold as the wind blew ever so slightly. "And I just want to wake up."

No one understood how he felt, no one saw the sadness in his eyes when he took the cache. No one but her, the Moonlark, the only angel left in the world of destruction and chaos.

And he would like to keep it that way, he wouldn't want to burden anyone else with the thought of him begging Sophie never to hate him. It was too late for everyone else, everyone else was too blinded by the raging war; the war created from hatred.

She glanced over at her companion, sitting on the fence with her, his eyes not moving from the golden field, "You okay?"

He looked up from the field and met her brown eyes' gaze, "Tired."

She nodded silently, they were broken, angel and dark angel, wings clipped from the demons filling the unsuspecting people and corrupting them with their chaos.

Even Fitz, the golden boy, was corrupted, always blaming people, even her, the one he supposedly loves. She loved him back for a short period of time, to put off the pain of war for a little while. Then the love flew out of their souls. But stranger things have happened. And worse things too.

She now was lost, in an ocean of hatred, looking for one angel to be found, an angel as broken as her. She knows where one is though, she just has to reach him.

"Me too," Sophie glanced back to the golden field, right towards the magnolia tree in the very center, it's flowers blowing in the wind, creating patterns in the air, and filling the air with its beautiful fragrance.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" The blond asked, eyes downcast towards the earth, "Won't you get in trouble?"

Sophie pondered for a moment before responding. Why did she want him to come meet her here? What was she doing? Why did she miss him? Why didn't she hate him? Does she hate him? Why doesn't she want to hate him? Wasn't she taking a huge risk by meeting him here? What would Fitz say to her about this?

She finally decided to stop the static in her mind by looking at the tree sticking out of the ocean of grain. It's rosy-pink color relaxing her.

"I do not know why I called you here," She answered cryptically, "and even if I did know, I do not consciously know it."

Her blond companion nodded, a slight smile surfacing on his features. However, it did not reach his eyes, for she wished that to happen; it most likely will not.

"I see."

He was the only one that would look back after they fought the demons and saw the destruction that the so-called 'good guys' left behind. He saw that not all the demons were bad, they were just lost in the ocean of chaos like everyone else; they were just stuck in the wrong tide.

Many times he explained this to her, trying to make her understand, but she never did. Only when he left she understood. And he'll never know.

He'll never know that when he left the second time, he still had a chance to love her, he still had a choice even though he didn't think so.

"Sophie," He looked at her, waiting for her to look up, "You don't hate me, right?"

Her head shot up from the bent over position she was in, "No!" She shook her head furiously to get rid of the static clouding her thoughts, "I could never..."

His face relaxed, and his eyes brightened slightly, but not enough to make her feel less guilty; even though it was not her fault. She just couldn't help it.

The sun began to finally set, signaling that they would have to return to their base soon, sad as it was.

"Fintan will want to start my training soon," He mumbled, shame evident in his tone.

"So will Granite," Sophie sighed as they looked at each other, both not wishing to leave the other's company.

One peculiar thing was, neither got up, they both just stared at each other, waiting for one to leave, or ask the other not to go. Instead, just silence.

They both stared off into the heavenlike scenery and hoped to stay in the peaceful land forever, never to return to their real lives, where they must keep up their acts, in the chaos of war.

Then, as the sun finally reached the horizon, her companion stood up, and brushed the imaginary dust off his slacks, "I have to go."

Sophie smiled sadly at him before looking up back at the stars, "I know, I'm just ignoring it."

The blond looked at her and chuckled, "You are a real piece of work-"

"I know, but I prefer fixer-upper."

The stars began to become more prominent in the sky as he clasped his cloak around him.

"Stay safe," Sophie whispered standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist, hoping to never let go.

"You too," He uttered as she leaned into him tears silently falling down her face.

And in the sky above a shooting star passed through the sky, granting both their wishes to never be apart. But, the two angels with clipped wings, were too busy holding onto each other to notice.

And in that moment, they both realized what they met for, and why. So at the same time, they looked up at each other and admitted, "I love you."

Sophie, shocked, dropped her arms and stared at him in awe.

"I really do, Sophie."

"And I really do too, Keefe."

Then, he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, causing all the static to leave her mind and his for a moment, only to return when they parted.

"Please meet me here again," Sophie begged, holding on to him for dear life.

"I promise," The dark angel replied, holding her tight to him.

Then in that moment, the two angels with clipped wings, got new ones from the stars above. The humorous thing was that they were not light nor dark; they were _golden_.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, and that your comment what you think!**

 **This took me two days and a lot of work, so I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
